


Hammers, Shields, and Shotguns

by therunawaypen



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Hunting, Hurt!Steve, M/M, Werewolves, overprotective!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Thor are pulled to another dimension, they find themselves facing monsters they didn't know existed (besides aliens and mutants).</p><p>After being attacked by real live werewolves, the two warriors find themselves meeting a different breed of hero. A breed of hero prone to shotguns, swearing, and classic rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammers, Shields, and Shotguns

**Author's Note:**

> Word on the grapevine is you’re looking to write some thundershield… and I’d be delighted to help! How about crossover fun, because I’m not sure this pairing has much of that yet? Ok: while the Avengers battle some interdimensional thing, a portal opens that sends Steve & Thor tumbling into SPN!verse - and even to the obliviously codependent members of Team Free Will, it’s clear that these two would work better together… :D —stormchasersteve

It was certainly a shock, going from battling Doctor Doom’s robots to having to beat down… some strange clawed beast, in a matter of moments. Granted, not the biggest shock they had received, but it was still a shock.

Once the beast was down, Steve looked up and realized they were nowhere near the original battle. With a sigh, he touched his Com unit, “Cap here. Stark, can you get a read on our location?”

There was no answer.

“Can anyone hear me?”

“I can hear you quite well, Steven.”

Steve turned to look at Thor, who was splattered with blood (Steve hoped it was the animal’s blood and not his own, and considering the fact Thor was more or less a Norse God…it was very likely). “Is it just you and me here?”

The god of thunder nodded, looking at their surroundings, “It would appear so, though I must admit I am not familiar with this part of the city.”

“That’s because we’re not in New York anymore…” Steve groaned, trying to get a good look at their rural surroundings, “So help me, if Doom hit us with a trans-dimensional teleportation ray…or whatever the hell he calls it…”

“Yes, dimension travel is very trying.” Thor shook his head.

Steve took off his mask, rubbing his eyes, “At least Tony isn’t a girl in this one…” He sighed, “We aren’t in Kansas anymore…”

 “Actually, I’d say that’s exactly where you are.”

The blond Avengers both turned, surprised that they actually weren’t alone in the dark of the night.

There were three men coming out of the woodwork (or rather, just the woods), though that wasn’t what was worrying Steve. What made him nervous was the pair of shotguns being wielded by the two larger men, not to mention the wicked looking knife in the hand of the third.

Before Thor could say something to start a fight (because really, that wouldn’t end well for anyone), Steve cleared his throats, “You boys hunting or something?”

The blond smirked, resting the barrel of the shotgun on his shoulder, “Yeah, you could say that. And what the hell are you supposed to be doing?”

It was then Steve realized that he and Thor must look rather ridiculous in their…for want of a better word, costumes. Well, there really wasn’t anything for it. “I would say there is a logical explanation for this…” He started, “But really, I’d be lying.”

“It is a bit awkward explaining interdimensional travel.” The brunette holding the knife replied, his expression flat.

Both Steve and Thor stared at the small man. Then again, so did the men holding the shotguns.

“You wanna run that one by us again, Cas?” The blond raised an eyebrow.

The knife-wielder, Cas, didn’t seem fazed, “A dimensional rift opened in this clearing a few moments ago, which is why they are here and not currently fighting robots in New York City.”

Well, it was nice to have someone who finally understood, even if Steve and Thor had no idea _why_ they understood, “Um, yeah…that’s the gist of it, really.”

Thor nodded, “Are you the guardian of this realm?”

“I’m a—”

Two hands clamped over Cas’s mouth, “Man Cas, do you have no filter on your mouth tonight?” The other brunette shook his head, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes.

Cas blinked, moving to free his mouth once more, “I assumed they were friends, considering they did just kill that werewolf, Sam.”

Steve blinked, “Werewolf?”

The two warriors looked back to the beast they had just slain, only to realize it was no beast at all. It was a man, albeit one with sharp claws and fangs.

“Man, and I thought only silver bullets killed these guys,” The brunette, Sam, shook his head, “I guess you need to lay off the pies, Dean.”

“Oh my god…we killed someone.” Steve murmured, horrified.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you killed someone who’s been on a killing spree for the past three months.” The blond, Dean, chuckled, “We’ve been looking for this bastard for weeks.”

Cas nodded, “Did you get the other one too?”

“Other one?” Thor inquired.

Before anyone could answer, Steve was thrown to the ground from the other werewolf barreling straight into his chest. It was a blur of claws digging into the star spangled man, while the captain valiantly tried to keep the beast at bay. But it wasn’t until Thor stepped in that any progress was made.

“Unhand my captain!” The god of thunder roared, swinging his hammer against the werewolf’s side. The blow sent the beast flying several feet (it was a light blow, Thor was getting better at gauging his own strength), while Sam went after it, placing a few well place bullets to keep the beast from getting up again.

Dean, on the other hand, pointed his gun at Steve, “Did it bite you?”

“How dare you turn against us?” Thor boomed.

“DID IT BITE YOU!?” he repeated.

Still on the ground, Steve groaned, “I don’t think so. I think it just clawed me to hell and back…” The Captain’s suit was in tatters, as was much of the skin on his chest. It was bad, but not Steve’s worst injury (you don’t really top being frozen alive for 70 years).

Dean snorted, “Coming from someone who has literally been clawed to hell and back, I doubt that.” He tucked his gun under his arm, “Come on, let’s get you some help. Our car’s this way.”

Thor nodded, not hesitating before picking up Steve effortlessly, “Fear not, Steven. Aid is coming.”

Steve let out a weak chuckle, “I think I heard them the first time, Thor.”

Sam shook his head, leading the way back to the car, “And people say _we’re_ codependent.”

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Jerk.”

Cas blinked, looking between Dean and Steve and Thor, “Am I to assume this is a pizza man and babysitter thing?”


End file.
